effectivelywildfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 748: The Endangered Diner Edition
Date October 21, 2015 Summary Ben and Sam banter about Ben’s endangered diner and position player pitching, then answer listener emails about shutdown innings, evaluating GMs, and more. Topics * Shutdown innings * Using postseason data in projections * Long suffering fan bases * When to start evaluating GMs Intro Modest Mouse, "All Night Diner" Outro Oasis, "Digsy's Diner" Banter * Episode 747 follow-up: Sam's recent trip was not on a 747 as expected. Ben says his favorite type of plane is a Douglas DC3. * Sam thinks that much of what Ben says would also make sense if it were said by someone in the 1940s. * The Market Diner is closing. * Cliff Pennington pitched in a playoff game, the first time a position player pitched in a playoff game. * Episode 747 follow-up: A listener wrote in that all of Marwin Gonzalez's 24 career home runs have been solo home runs. * Adjusting expectations for starters in the playoffs * Who would you start in the playoffs before Jake Arrieta? Email Questions * Michael: "Why do we hear about shut down innings at this time of year? Why do postseason broadcasters latch onto this idea?" * Brady: "Do projection systems factor in postseason performance when projecting next season? Not that they'd inappropriately leverage the postseason numbers or anything, just that there'd be more data to collect from." * Lance (Dallas, TX): "As a Rangers fan it was hard to listen to your episode on the last game of the LDS or read or watch any postgame coverage. Most people are looking at the seventh inning from the Blue Jays' perspective, which they should, but it was just another creative and brutal way to end the season for Texas. Looking at the last six years in particular is a lesson in historic misery. 2010: dominated by Giants' pitching in five games. 2011: game 6, David Freese. 2012: Collapsed to the A's and dominated by Joe Saunders in wild card game. 2013: Lose play-in game against David Price's Rays. 2014: The most injury plagued season ever. 2015: The seventh inning. You could almost utter that terrible couldn't script this cliche, but really how could anyone have? My question is whether you guys can think of any other specific fan base or franchise that has suffered as inventive and tragic a resume over this span of six years. Throwing in the fact that the team has never won a World Series in its history, I'd argue that recent Rangers fans might have the strongest claim to suffering ever." * Darren: "When a GM is hired mid-year when does the clock really begin? Technically it should be the day the GM starts but certainly those results are no reflection of their performance. What is the general rule for you for when you start holding a new GM accountable for wins? Does it depend on when the hire was (mid-year or in the offseason)?" Notes * Ben's order at the Market Diner is a vegetarian omelette, chicken wrap, salmon caesar salad, and soup. * Shutdown innings in the postseason was previously discussed in Episode 311. * Projection systems do not account for postseason data. * Ben and Sam think that the A's have had the worst playoff luck in recent years. Links * Effectively Wild Episode 748: The Endangered Diner Edition Category:Episodes Category:Email Episodes